


Ars est celare artem: It is (true) art to conceal art.

by BachstieWrites



Series: He Flies With His Own Wings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Guardian!Stiles, Magic!Stiles, is running a mind of its own!, nemeton yoohoo, wings!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BachstieWrites/pseuds/BachstieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Stiles watches him go slightly, when Deaton was completely out of sight, he starts coughing violently. Body shaking, wings spasming behind him, he doubles over and hurls up blackened bile.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ars est celare artem: It is (true) art to conceal art.

The man decends softly wearing a cotton navy blue shirt and satin white pants, wings spread wide behind him catching the dawn light, making them look like shades of golden with dark spots.

The tree before him pulses once, sliver lines crawls up from the roots to the tip of its branches before fading back into their natural colour. The forest surrounding the man is unnaturally still and slient as he approaches the tree.

He lifts his right hand and gently flattens his palms on the bark of the tree and heaves a breath. The tree sways and simmer in silver as the light brown iries of the man darken to crimson. Silver veins snakes up from the bark to his forearms, slowly turning black, the tree pulses twice and his eyes began clouding to black.

Suddenly, the man was unceremoniously shoved back by an invisible force, sending him rolling through the forest ground. His appendages on his back wraps around him instinctively, before he comes to a stop on his side.

He sits up, dark brown hair mussled with dried leaves sticking, coughing hard until he spits out blackened phlegm.

'Ugh, that is disgustingly gross,' he groans out.

'Couldn't you have stopped me, Alan?!' He exclaims, as a dark skin man emerges from the tree lines, with a walking cane.

'Didn't think you were dumb enough to try touching it when lydia and I told you that its been acting up', Alan Deaton says as he prodes the tree with the walking stick. Both the tree and stick brightens up, sliver crawling up the tree again as it pulses.

'Then again, this can be your once bitten, twice shy. You never were good at leaving things alone, Stiles.' Deaton sighs, looking at Stiles as he removes the sticks contact to the tree and walks towards Stiles to help him up.

'Seems like your body did the work for me, expelling the darkness from your body as usual. Put that phlegm of yours into this tube, we'll need to run some experiments on it.' He instructs, handing Stiles a laboratory testing tube.

'Yeah, yeah... And if it stayed in my body and kills me, you'll be missing my sunshine charms and be crying on my grave, regretting the time you didn't tell poor ol' Stiles not to touch the tree of pain!' Stiles whines as he straightens up, thrusting the tube and its contents at Deatons face.

'What's happening to the nemeton? It doesn't feel right and doesn't it feel like it's dying?' Stiles questions, his right arm still tingling as he crosses his arms in front of him, looking up to the nemeton.

'We don't know either', Deaton answers while placing the tube into his leather messenger bag, 'Lydia said the same thing. It feels like the nemeton is dying but we know the nemeton shouldn't be able to die, the guardians of this nemeton said that it has been that way for the past 6 years but only recently it has been pulsing, sending signals of sort. They've been having trouble keeping the land safe now.'

'That's interesting... Danny has been having problems with the nemeton in Jersey too. I'm starting to think it's not coincidence', Stiles remarks, turning to face Deaton, 'What should we do with it?' He asks.

Deaton looks at the tree then at Stiles and sighs loudly, 'Not much we can do for now... Let's get back before dark, Lydia should have arrived by now. We'll be meeting the guardians sometime soon to discuss the matter', he says as he turns away, walking towards his van which Stiles can now see between the trees. 'And you're coming with me', Deaton announces over his shoulder, 'You owe me dinner and I want fried rice with meatball and sauce.'

Stiles smirks, he did owe Deaton dinner after making him ditch his crush to close a portal but that was years ago. It wasn't Stiles fault that the daemons decided to open up a portal on the day of his important date, right beside the resturant Stiles helped him pick for the night. Enough dark matter that seeped out, that Deaton had no choice but to ditch his date halfway through and help Stiles control the issue.

'Sure, but if you get fat after my super awesome meatball sauce special, I better not hear you complaining', Stiles says as Deaton starts his van, 'Drive safe, Detty!'

'Don't come through the top window. I don't want anymore roof tiles to be sliding off.' Deaton calls out, ignoring Stiles nickname dig at him, as he pulls away.

Stiles watches him go silently, when Deaton was completely out of sight, he starts coughing violently. Body shaking, wings spasming behind him, he doubles over and hurls up blackened bile.

'Fuck', he hisses, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 'Well, that explains the pain. You'd better hang on.' He says to the nemeton, 'Don't give up now.' Stiles looks down at his dirty pants. _Best change into something more decent, he_  thinks, standing up and stretching upwards. 'I'll see you again soon,' he says, hand hovering over the bark of the nemeton.

Stiles turns away, feathers rustling as they spread up, ready for flight and in a blink of an eye he shoots in to the night sky with the sound of howling in the distance. _Wolves again?_ He thinks, as he glides through the dark with the full moon as his guide.

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! It's 4:39am... Come on!  
> One day I'll be able to write in daylight...  
> So, Tutator seems to be popular enough that I found it on tumblr ~ yay~! I'll be working more on this series since I like it so much! But to be honest, I don't know what is going to happen next either!  
> Comments and writing tips are much appreciated!!


End file.
